Their love
by Stubborn Ravenclaw
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione and she goes to her uncle and cousin's house at Forks, Washington. Then she falls for Jasper Hale who also falls for her. There will be adventure, love and a little bit humor. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Jasper and Hermione

Chapter 1

The reason

-Ron! Ron-I called. I went into the house and decided to check the bedroom. And then I saw Ron, but he was too busy to notice me, because hе was snogging Lavender Brown!

-Good! This is the end of our relationship!- I screamed and magicly for two seconds my luggage was ready.

I apparate at Harry's and told him what had happened.

-What will you do now, Mione?-Asked Harry.

-I will go to my uncle and my cousin's house, but I can not tell you where. I'm sorry, Harry.

-No problem, I understand.- he said.

Had a telephone conversation with uncle (he and Bella know that I'm a witch) and he let me to stay at his home.

I was ready with luggage, said goodbye to Harry and I apparate at uncle's.

Chapter 2

Vampires

-Hermione!- I heard the scream of Bella and she hugged me with all her strength.

-Bella!, Screamed in response.

-Girls, stop or you'll strangle one another!-Heard Charlie.

-Uncle Charlie-I said happyli and hugged him.

-How are you, Hermione?-He asked.

-As far as possible, ok.-I said.

-Okay, so I'm fishing with Billy Black and I will return on Sunday evening. Without coupons, pranks or whatever it is

-Relax, Dad, we're not going to do anything bad.-Bella said.

-Good. Well, until Sunday!-he said, got into the police car and drove off.

Bella and I went in and she told me that her boyfriend is a vampire.

Half an hour later there was a knock. Bella opened and I heard her saying:

-Hey, people, enter!

Then Bella came with five seventeen-years old beautiful, pale vampires.

Bella said:

-Mia, this is Edward Cullen-she said and took boy with red-brown hair- his sister, Alice-cute, low-fairy girl like-his other sister Rosalie-a beautiful blonde who smiled at me-her boyfriend Emmett, who's also a brother of the three previously listed-greater muscular and cool guy smiled at me-and-Jasper-that one caught my attention: it was muscular, not as Emmett, but still. There was his hair in curls and her color was honey. Oh God, listen to me! I just finished a relationship and now I'm falling again!-Friends, this is my cousin Hermione from England. She will live with us and study us. She is also a witch. Mia, please?

It took out my wand and turned Bella's hair blond. Then I reverse magic and her hair became normal again.

Cullens looked at me like I was an alien.

-This is super-cool!, Finally said Emmett.

-Thanks, Emmett.

Cullens were cool. Remained until evening. Bella and I fell asleep on the couch and in the morning was very unpleasant.

Chapter 3

Highschool "Forks"

While we were in the car of Bella'sI was thinking: "Okaaaaaaay I'll do it. It can not be worse than Potions, right? What if it is? Relax, Granger! Gone through anything, and a high school will stop you? You can do it. You can! "

I turned to Bella and said:

-Bells, I can not!

-Yes,you can!

-No, I can not! I mean there are some subjects that are similar to the "Hogwarts"'s, but still!

-Be quiet and come get you program.-she said and went with me to the office of the secretary and received my program. Half of them I had with Bella.

Suddenly, while me and Bella walked to class, two boys came to us and greeted Bella. Then the kind of annoying boy turned to me and said:

-Look, Eric, we have a new addition.

-Watch, it Mike.-Bela warned.-She's my cousin.

-So what? You do not want me, but she said that she does.-Mike said.

-Pardon?! First: I do not want and will never want you. Second, who do you think you are?! And third: fuck off before I thrown your ass not saying where!-I said.

He go away, Eric laughed, Bella left me in front of my class and I came in. The teacher told me to present myself:

-My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm from London, England.

-Well, Miss Granger, sit to Mr. teacher said, and I saw Emmett. I sat down and he asked me:

-Well, I heard that you told Newton the game.

-He thought that I want him. Just put him in his place.

-You really are very cool!, He grinned.

-Once again, thank you Emet.- I grinned.

Then I have art with Rosalie. I sat beside her and we talked all the time, and, of course, paint the meantime.

Then came lunch and me and Bella sat with the Cullens. We talked, laughed, and so on.

Followed Jasper for Biology. I sat with him and talked to him.

Following physical with Cullens and Bells. I had to run. Luckily, me, Harry and Ronald often saved our lives with running, so I was pretty fast. I brought myself an easy A and the school finally ended.

It was not even that bad.

Chapter 4

Strange feelings

(Jasper's POV)

I did not know what was going on! I had these feelings for a second time. The first time was when I fell in love with a vampire named Maria. Now I felt very strange, yet familiar feelings for Hermione!

When he read my thoughts, Edward looked at Alice, and if I wasn't a vampire I would not have noticed her nod

Later, Esme and Carlisle returned from their one-month break, which they made since they met. Esme said:

-What's up, kids?

-Bella's cousin named Hermione moved at Swan's house and Jazz fall in love with the cousin, but he's afraid to admit it in his mind, until a few minutes.-responses Edward. I thought, "You'll pay for this, Edikins". He looked at me smugly.

_**Now. This is my first story so be nice, please. Also, I'm bulgarian and I've got an "A"(like your calling it), but it's most likely for me to have error so...Hope you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper and Hermione

Chapter 1

The reason

-Ron! Ron-I called. I went into the house and decided to check the bedroom. And then I saw Ron, but he was too busy to notice me, because hе was snogging Lavender Brown!

-Good! This is the end of our relationship!- I screamed and magicly for two seconds my luggage was ready.

I apparate at Harry's and told him what had happened.

-What will you do now, Mione?-Asked Harry.

-I will go to my uncle and my cousin's house, but I can not tell you where. I'm sorry, Harry.

-No problem, I understand.- he said.

Had a telephone conversation with uncle (he and Bella know that I'm a witch) and he let me to stay at his home.

I was ready with luggage, said goodbye to Harry and I apparate at uncle's.

Chapter 2

Vampires

-Hermione!- I heard the scream of Bella and she hugged me with all her strength.

-Bella!, Screamed in response.

-Girls, stop or you'll strangle one another!-Heard Charlie.

-Uncle Charlie-I said happyli and hugged him.

-How are you, Hermione?-He asked.

-As far as possible, ok.-I said.

-Okay, so I'm fishing with Billy Black and I will return on Sunday evening. Without coupons, pranks or whatever it is

-Relax, Dad, we're not going to do anything bad.-Bella said.

-Good. Well, until Sunday!-he said, got into the police car and drove off.

Bella and I went in and she told me that her boyfriend is a vampire.

Half an hour later there was a knock. Bella opened and I heard her saying:

-Hey, people, enter!

Then Bella came with five seventeen-years old beautiful, pale vampires.

Bella said:

-Mia, this is Edward Cullen-she said and took boy with red-brown hair- his sister, Alice-cute, low-fairy girl like-his other sister Rosalie-a beautiful blonde who smiled at me-her boyfriend Emmett, who's also a brother of the three previously listed-greater muscular and cool guy smiled at me-and-Jasper-that one caught my attention: it was muscular, not as Emmett, but still. There was his hair in curls and her color was honey. Oh God, listen to me! I just finished a relationship and now I'm falling again!-Friends, this is my cousin Hermione from England. She will live with us and study us. She is also a witch. Mia, please?

It took out my wand and turned Bella's hair blond. Then I reverse magic and her hair became normal again.

Cullens looked at me like I was an alien.

-This is super-cool!, Finally said Emmett.

-Thanks, Emmett.

Cullens were cool. Remained until evening. Bella and I fell asleep on the couch and in the morning was very unpleasant.

Chapter 3

Highschool "Forks"

While we were in the car of Bella'sI was thinking: "Okaaaaaaay I'll do it. It can not be worse than Potions, right? What if it is? Relax, Granger! Gone through anything, and a high school will stop you? You can do it. You can! "

I turned to Bella and said:

-Bells, I can not!

-Yes,you can!

-No, I can not! I mean there are some subjects that are similar to the "Hogwarts"'s, but still!

-Be quiet and come get you program.-she said and went with me to the office of the secretary and received my program. Half of them I had with Bella.

Suddenly, while me and Bella walked to class, two boys came to us and greeted Bella. Then the kind of annoying boy turned to me and said:

-Look, Eric, we have a new addition.

-Watch, it Mike.-Bela warned.-She's my cousin.

-So what? You do not want me, but she said that she does.-Mike said.

-Pardon?! First: I do not want and will never want you. Second, who do you think you are?! And third: fuck off before I thrown your ass not saying where!-I said.

He go away, Eric laughed, Bella left me in front of my class and I came in. The teacher told me to present myself:

-My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm from London, England.

-Well, Miss Granger, sit to Mr. teacher said, and I saw Emmett. I sat down and he asked me:

-Well, I heard that you told Newton the game.

-He thought that I want him. Just put him in his place.

-You really are very cool!, He grinned.

-Once again, thank you Emet.- I grinned.

Then I have art with Rosalie. I sat beside her and we talked all the time, and, of course, paint the meantime.

Then came lunch and me and Bella sat with the Cullens. We talked, laughed, and so on.

Followed Jasper for Biology. I sat with him and talked to him.

Following physical with Cullens and Bells. I had to run. Luckily, me, Harry and Ronald often saved our lives with running, so I was pretty fast. I brought myself an easy A and the school finally ended.

It was not even that bad.

Chapter 4

Strange feelings

(Jasper's POV)

I did not know what was going on! I had these feelings for a second time. The first time was when I fell in love with a vampire named Maria. Now I felt very strange, yet familiar feelings for Hermione!

When he read my thoughts, Edward looked at Alice, and if I wasn't a vampire I would not have noticed her nod

Later, Esme and Carlisle returned from their one-month break, which they made since they met. Esme said:

-What's up, kids?

-Bella's cousin named Hermione moved at Swan's house and Jazz fall in love with the cousin, but he's afraid to admit it in his mind, until a few minutes.-responses Edward. I thought, "You'll pay for this, Edikins". He looked at me smugly.

_**Now. This is my first story so be nice, please. Also, I'm bulgarian and I've got an "A"(like your calling it), but it's most likely for me to have error so...Hope you like it!**_

The rest of chapter 4

(Still Jasper's POV)

-Really?-asked Esme.-Do you like the smell of her blood?

-No! No I…wait a second! Why don't I want her blood?

-Because she's your soul mate.-answered Carlisle.

-Carlisle, Alice was having visions about Jazz and Mione, sooo…-said Edwart.

And then Alice froze. (She was having a vision.)After a minute she smiled. And Edward started to laught.

-What?-Emmett asked.

-I saw Jasper and Hermione…kissing. Jasper on her top. In her bedroom.-and the whole family (even Carlisle and Esme!)was laughing at me.

(Hermione' POV at lunch at the high school when Alice told her about her visions)

-WHAT?!-was the first that came from Bella's mouth and a second then they all started to laugh except me and Jasper. We stared at each other. Later me and him exit the lunchroom and we got to one empty classroom.

-So…What are we going to do?-I asked.

-Well…I actually was thinking about you…-he added shyly.

-Actually me too about you…-I said and blush.

We stared at each other and…

Chapter 5

Oh My Fucking God!

We were kissing! I thought that it would be very cold, but I was wrong. It felt like summer breeze.

Later after physical we ( and I mean me, Bella and the Cullens) got to the parking lot. I saw Jasper staring at me and I smiled and waved. He smiled too. The others looked confused, but just a second later, Edward was laughing his head off. Then I remember that he could read minds (except for mine's and Bella's). I bit my lip and got into Bella's car. Jasper did the same and then Edward said to the others what he had read in my Jazzy's, I mean Jasper's head. They all started to laugh and after that Bells got into the car and we got home. When she was sure that Charlie wasn't here, she screamed:

-OH MY FUCKING GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! _JASPER AND HERMIONE! SITTING ON A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! - She sang._

And I was blushing so hard! I said the first thing that came to my mouth:

-I haven't write to my English friend for long time and I have to do it.

I ran to my room. I decide that I really have to write to Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Luna and the twins. I started:

_Dear Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Luna, Fred and George,_

_Harry! Brother dear, how are you? I miss you so much! Hope to see you soon!_

_Mione _

_Ginny, baby! What's up? I miss you, little sis! Hope see you soon!_

_Mia_

_Sirius! I miss you! Hope to see you soon!_

_Baby Mione_

_Luna, my dear friend! I miss you, girl! Hope to see you soon!_

_Mia_

_Fred, George! Dear big brothers! I miss you two! How's the "make Ronald's life a real hell!" doing? Don't play TOO hard on him. Hope see you two soon!_

_Mia _

_Now, I want everyone ,except Gin and Luna, to turn around. _

_Look now chicks, there's a boy…he's a vegetarian vampire and(don't worry about it!)I really like him. Even more than Ronald! I want advice! Please! It's very important to me!_

_PS:Don't forget to tell Draco that I'm not in __London__._

I finish it and I let my owl Susie to give the letter to Harry and the others.

Later I finished with the homework and decide to go and make myself a sandwich. I got down and I made two sandwiches-for me and Bella. I give her the other one and before I could get out of her room, she called me:

-Sorry for earlier, but I was really excited.

-No problem.

-Sooo… what happened?

-Weeee…kissed in an empty classroom and…that's it.

-How was it?

-It was…perfect! I think I love him!

-OH MY FUCKING GOD! REALLY?

-YES!

-AWWW! THAT'S SO SWEET!

-_Ding dong!_

-Let's go.-Bella said and we got to the door. She opened and said:

-Hey! Come in!

And the Cullens entered. Edward kissed Bella, Emmett put his arm around Rose as the sat, Jasper sat next to me and Alice sat on another chair.

-Girls, I was having a vision.

-What about?-Bella asked.

-Jazz and Mia. I was having it yesterday too but those here-and Ali point the other vampires- were making me to tell you.

-What was the vision showing you, Alice?-I asked.

-Well, you see…ummm…there were you and Jazz…and…umm…

-Alice!-shouted very annoyed Emmett and then he turn to me and said calmly:-You and Jazz were doing it. And from "it", I mean sex.

I sat there, unable to move.

-What're we doing now?-I asked.

-It's easy. You two are doing it and we're taking pictures!-grinned Emmett.

**_Hope you like that too! Again, I'm sure that there's an error, but nobody's perfect! _**


End file.
